


the moon is shining brightly, too

by jellyhuis



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, photographer!junhui, poet!wonwoo, wonhui drabble, wonhui fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29155293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellyhuis/pseuds/jellyhuis
Summary: “Amidst the dark, where it is difficult to see the stars, I would love to see a large and bright moonlight being a source of hope for someone.I pray as my eyes are filled with light, wishing that these indwelling hopes shine through someone else’s windows, for the light to shine into their eyes.I hope the moon could shine brightly today, as well.”
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo & Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Kudos: 14





	the moon is shining brightly, too

_“I hope the moon could shine brightly today as well...”_ Wonwoo smiled as he finishes off the short poem he wrote while Junhui was busy capturing photos of the moon with his newly-brought camera.

He silently approached Junhui from behind, the sight of the guy never leaves Wonwoo’s eyes that are full of adoration.

“Oh, you’re here!” Junhui jumped, a smile forming on his face. Wonwoo, who silently and patiently waited for Junhui to notice him for the side, smiled wider, his nose scrunching.

“Do you want to see my shots?” he questioned, excited. Junhui was almost jumping while saying every word, which Wonwoo really found cute and adorable. Then, Junhui faced sideways, away from Wonwoo’s. “Ah, no... the moon is shining to bright today that’s why I can’t focus the camera well...” he said with a small pout.

Wonwoo just remained silent, but there was still a small smile plastered on his face. As always, his eyes were full of adoration while watching Junhui.

“Can I—”

“But—”

They both said at the same time. Wonwoo let Junhui first.

“But... sigh. Do you want to see it?” he questions Wonwoo shyly. He scratched his forehead as Wonwoo reaches for the camera Junhui was holding.

“It’s pretty.”

Junhui was relieved after hearing those. It was his first time trying to capture photos of the moon using an actual camera. He’d only capture random photos whenever he gets a chance to using his phone.

Seeing Wonwoo’s small smile grow to a bigger one while scanning through Junhui’s shots made his heart flutter.

“Wonwoo!” Junhui called. Wonwoo faced him as he hummed, “Hmmm?”

“The moon is beautiful today, isn’t it?” Junhui pointed at the sky—to the moon, to be specific. It’s a full moon.

Wonwoo smiled upon realizing what Junhui meant. “Yeah, it is.” he said, almost a whisper, then faced Junhui. Their eyes meet.

“The moon is shining brightly, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> — so hi! this is my first wonhui au, drabble, whatever it’s called & it’s my first au in general! i hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> by the way, the summary is a translation of wonwoo’s post in weverse (credits to those who translated it, though i paraphrased some parts based on my translations).


End file.
